


Hospital

by thebrokenangel



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble Illya and Napoleon drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital

Pillow? Check. Antiseptic smell? Check. Over wrought partner? Check. An agent's list for the best vacation.  
Only this time it wasn't. He hurt so badly he caught himself wishing he could die. He couldn't remember what had happened.  
"Napoleon?" Illya inquired.  
The look of utter relief would have been ridiculous if it didn't make his heart skip a beat.  
"That bad this time, then?" Illya stated matter-of-factly.  
Napoleon not even caring what the medical staff thought lend over and kissed Illya roughly, almost possessively on the lips. He whispered against them. "Don't scare me like that again, darling."


End file.
